


Your Fangs are Sticking Out

by AugustInk (inkingink), inkingink



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anemic! Kuroko, M/M, Vampire! Akashi, do they get together? thats a good question, idfk, im p sure theyre OOC, is it platontic? it could be, the point is i dont know what this is or what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkingink/pseuds/AugustInk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkingink/pseuds/inkingink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi is concerned that Kuroko's blood tastes like absolute shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you go on tumblr frequently, this was inspired by a post : http://inkingink.tumblr.com/post/119565603987/harblkun-krazykitsune-leupagus
> 
> Note: this was written over a period of time so it might be a little off

The moon hung in the pitch black sky, tiny stars gathering around as if they were listening to a tale. Midnight, street lights flickered and dimmed over time; many alley ways and shortcuts seem like voids from which no one ever returns from.

 

At the time, it didn't seem like a bad idea to get some over-time at the library. Even now, as he roamed the moonlit streets, he went on his way with little fear of the unknown. His only worry was if he had his house keys or if his wallet was left behind.

 

So when a hand shot out from the darkness and rip him from his place on the sidewalk, he couldn’t help but think : ‘Well this is a first’.

 

Forceful pushed into the brick wall, his head hit hard. Kuroko saw more stars than he knew of. Flashes of red and gold stood out, practically glowing in the shadows.

 

One hand gripped his shoulder while the other tilted his head to the right. It was slow and gentle, and the soft apology that was whispered made Kuroko realize how close the stranger actually was.

And suddenly, teeth are sinking into his neck and pain shoots through Kuroko’s body. Weakly, he tries to push away his attacker (harasser??). Before he can, the perpetrator pulls away and spits out crimson. Kuroko brings his hand to his neck and covers the wound, blood staining his shirt.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” the redhead asked, wiping his mouth.

 

“Wrong with _me_? What’s the matter with you? I think you are in the wrong here. You just **bit** me.”

 

“I’m well aware of what I did, thank you, but what’s wrong with your blood? It tastes terrible. Are you ill?”

 

Kuroko stared at the man. “ I should be asking you that.., um…”

 

“Akashi Seijuurou. And no, I am perfectly healthy. Just a bit hungry.”

 

“I meant _ **mentally**_.” Kuroko deadpans and walks away, leaving the redhead confused and curious in the alley.

* * *

  
  


Kuroko treats the wound (two small holes. Can’t say he’s disappointment, he wasn’t expecting it) and hopes to return to his everyday life...

 

* * *

  
  


“Please leave.” Kuroko replaces the books on the shelves from a cart and turns away from the redhead from yesterday. Akashi follows, his eyes glancing at the bandage on Kuroko’s neck and his surroundings.

 

“I never caught your name.”

 

“Kuroko Tetsuya, now please leave, if you’re not going to check out a book.” The librarian scoops an armful of books and scans for their proper locations.  The redhead peeks into the cart and spots a health book. He snatches the books and walks to a reading area.

 

It did not occur to Akashi that “dreadfully tasting blood” would not  be a listed symptom, but now he is more knowledgeable about the digestive system.

* * *

 

 

Akashi stalks his prey to a small cafe that’s open until 2am. Kuroko orders French Vanilla brew along with a small sandwich and moves to face the redhead. “Do you want anything?” he asks. Akashi shake  his head “no”, surprised at the offer.

 

They sit down at a booth near in the window. The librarian blew over his coffee and watched the steam float away. “Akashi-san.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why are you following me? As much I enjoy your company, I can’t help but think you want something from me.”

 

“Can’t I enjoy your company without being accused of having ulterior motives?” the redhead rests chin on his hand, a small smirk growing on his face. Kuroko just stared.

 

“Well, there is something I have for you.” Akashi pulls out a half sheet of paper and slides it across the table. The librarians eyes scan over the small mint-tinted page with curiosity.

 

“You… scheduled a doctor's appointment for me?” He concluded aloud.

 

“Yes, please meet Midorima-sensei at 9am tomorrow. It’s before you work and you’ll have time to make your shift.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you’re blood is atrocious and that can’t possibly be a good sign.”

 

Kuroko sighs and slides out from the booth.  “I appreciate the thought.” He handed the barista money over the counter before leaving the cafe.

-

The sky-haired individual scrolls quietly down the street early in the morning. The sun is rising and casting long shadows across the sidewalk.

 

“Kuroko.”

 

In an alleyway, much similar to the one where they, first met, Akashi leaned against the building in it’s shade.

 

“Good morning, Akashi-san.” “The doctor’s office is the other way.”

 

“Is it?”  “Yes. Please attend the appointment on time.” Kuroko glanced at the crosswalk and saw the tiny white walking figure, indicating it was he turn to cross.

 

“Perhaps another time?”

 

Kuroko pretended not to hear Akashi calling him.

 

\---

A warm hand gently laid against Kuroko’s forehead. “Are you alright, Kuroko?” the redhead’s voice processed through his mind. The lack of heat beneath his hand made Akashi frown slightly.

 

“I believe I am okay, Akashi-san. Just a bit lightheaded.” He panted, out of breath.

 

“May I take you home? We both know you aren’t well today.” To his relief, Kuroko nodded and allowed himself to be led to the checkout desk to inform his colleague of his leaving early.

 

Passed the bookstore and the bakery, turning left at the corner where a tattoo parlor stood innocently and across the street from the park was Kuroko's small apartment. It was just above a flower shop, where distance daisies and local lilies mingled together in a sweet aroma.

 

Akashi slowly steered Kuroko up the stairs and helped him steady himself long enough to unlock the door. The librarian drops his keys on the kitchen table on his towards the couch. Akashi watched as Kuroko flops down and closed his eyes.

 

Seeing nothing else to do, the redhead wondered toward a bookshelf and pulled out a novel with a blue hardcover. Then, he too sat on the couch and began to read.

  
  


“How long have I been asleep?” Kuroko asked, rubbing his eyes.

 

“A couple of hours. Do you have the sequel?” Akashi holds up a copy of Harry Potter, but Kuroko can’t see which it is from where he is seated.

 

“I believe the entire series in on the same shelf. Thank you for taking me home, Akashi-kun.” The redhead froze at the change of title, but didn’t mention it.

-

“Are your hands always this cold?” Akashi asked as he took astronomy books from Kuroko and set them on the highest shelf (which he himself could barely reach).

 

“For as long as I can remember. Does it bother you?”

 

“Not  really, I’ve met a Yuki-Onna with colder skin.”

 

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. “Was Yuki-Onna-san kind?”

 

“They preferred other Onna than me, unfortunately.”

 

The librarian bite back a grin “Sounds like they were cold to you.”

-

Akashi couldn’t stop staring at Kuroko’s pale neck, _just a nibble wouldn’t hurt- **Yes, yes it would. Now pull yourself together, Seijuurou.**_ His prey sat innocently on his couch, completely unaware of the conflict buzzing in the redhead’s brain. Kuroko pushed the glasses a bit higher on his nose before turning the page. He was nearing the end soon.

 

Kuroko finally finished his novel and turned to Akashi. “Are you alright? You don’t look well-” Akashi’s restrained snapped; he climbed atop Kuroko’s lap and yanked down his collar. “I’m sorry, I can’t hold it back anymore.” He could feel his fangs throbbing.

 

Kuroko realized what was going to happen and realized Akashi didn’t want it to. “It’s ok, Akashi-kun,” he tilted his head, giving him easy access to his neck. “Help yourself.”

 

A bite and (what feels like, at least) a suck, the redhead is already spitting it out in the restroom. He returns looking scandalized and somewhat ashamed.

 

Kuroko had grabbed a rag and was pressing it against the two new holes in his neck. “Did I never mention I am anemic?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Perhaps it slipped my mind…”

 

“You’re anemic? What does that mean, exactly?”

 

“Iron deficiency Anemia, I have it.” Kuroko walked to his bedroom and returned with a tan book. He handed it to the redhead and checked to see if he was still bleeding.

 

They sat there together as if Akashi didn’t try to suck Kuroko dry of his iron deficient blood a couple of minutes ago.

 

“That explains why you’re so pale and have a small appetite.” Akashi stated aloud as he flipped through the pages.

 

“Yes, now will you please disconcern yourself from my blood and take care of your thrist? Your fangs are sticking out.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko is hanging around Midorima too much bc he is fricking tsun tsun

It’s been a couple of weeks ever since Akashi learn of Kuroko’s (unfortunate, in his opinion) condition. Kuroko continues with his life but realizes something; he wasn’t talked to Akashi in a while.

 

Sometimes, he would see a flash of red in the corner of his eye or feeling the slightly unsettling feeling of being watched,but not knowing where from. It was weird. In such a short time, he had already become attached to the redhead. Kuroko only knew of his name and his odd obsession with blood. The days seemed too quiet and long without Akashi bugging him about the next book within the Harry Potter series or asking odd questions about people (as if he didn’t witness and live among them).

 

And as much as Kuroko didn’t wish to admit it, he missed the redhead.

  
  


So when he caught him within his sights, he latched onto his arm and held on like his sanity depended on it.

 

“Kuroko-?”

 

“Why are you not enjoying my company any more? Is it no longer enjoyable? I enjoy your company. I did then you started not letting me enjoy it anymore.”

 

Akashi’s wide eyes softened. “Let’s take a walk,yeah? We can talk then.” He gently pulled off the pale fingers from his forearm and lead him through the park.

 

Kuroko silently followed the redhead to a small field, covered with patches of wild flowers. “Well?”

 

“I thought… maybe you didn’t want me around anymore.” Akashi laid down among the grass and gestured Kuroko to do the same.

 

“What made you think that?”

 

“Because I’m a blood-sucking stalker of sorts.”

 

“Indeed, you’re a bit obsessive and I always wonder why you thirst for blood,” Kuroko sat up and leaned close to Akashi.

 

“But I've grown to lov- I mean, to **accept** the interesting quirks about you.”

 

“Really?” Akshi turned his gaze from the white fluff in the sky to the librarian.

 

“Yes, and it’s very rude of you to leave when I’ve grown used to your presence always lingering.” Kuroko avoid eye contact and picked near by flowers.

 

“Im afraid I’m not catching your drift, you’ll have to expand a bit.” Akashi bit back the smirk and chuckles that threatened to spill out.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I miss you . Dreadfully. The days were quiet, but pleasant, before I met you. Now it’s silent, silent in a way like something’s missing. And there is. You’re not there. It makes me ...sad.”

 

Kuroko twirled a daisy between his fingers.

 

Akashi sat up and grabbed his hand. “I’ll stay, then. I’m sorry for assuming my presence cause you discomfort.” Kuroko perked up.

 

“And I do very much enjoy your company.”

 

Now the tips of his ears were turning red.

 

* * *

  
  


“You haven’t eaten in awhile, Akashi-kun. Will you be alright?” It's been two weeks (Kuroko keeps count of the odd things) since Akashi last slurped down several packages of AB blood. The redhead prefered O blood and can deal with B blood. “A blood tastes like cough syrup mixed with mold.” He once said

 

“I should be fine for another 3 weeks.”

 

Kuroko pulled out the key to his apartment. “Wait, how often do you have to eat then?”

 

Akashi shifted the paper bags of groceries that rested on his hip. “It’s recommended every month to obtain a full course, though i know some who take smaller meal sizes more frequently.”

 

The door swung open, bouncing a bit off the rubber stopper on the adjacent wall. The items bought were place in the proper places and the two plopped down onto the couch.

 

“So you only eat 12 times a year. What about human food?”

 

“I like tofu and tofu flavor products. Other foods, it depends. Hand me a fruit, would you?”

 

Kuroko stretch to the coffee table on his side and grabbed a red apple.

 

Akashi took the apple and bit into it promptly. Kuroko watched with curiosity.

 

“I can taste anything that is the hue of red. Pink is like a taste is watered down, though.”

 

“Interesting, yet… _tragic_.”

 

“What is the tragedy?”

 

The librarian sighed and gave Akashi a look of pity,”You never have tasted vanilla, have you? I can’t imagine anything more depressing than _that_.”

 

“Oh, _I can think of a way_ …”  Kuroko’s confused glance was only answered with a toothful smirk

* * *

 

Notes

-thank you to those who left ideas and comments!! those really helped

 

-Akashi called himself a stalker bc after he started to avoid Kuroko, he was secretly watching from a far distance, sometimes in disguise (think of something completely obvious) He really missed Kuroko too

 

-Akashi is ~~sometimes~~ a lil shit

 

-Kuroko doesnt like admitting his feeling about the redhead ~~(tsun tsun)~~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts and whatnot keep this thing alive

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously have 0 ideas left for this au : (. I'd love to get some prompts to keep it going.


End file.
